


Here Comes The Sun

by dreamingKatfish



Series: A Collection Oumasai Wedding Fics [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 2 of them actually, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Getting Back Together, I dont know how weddings work, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT3, OT7, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Weddings, but not blood siblings, harukawa and ouma are siblings, im scared to ask someone to beta, ouma and chabashira are childhood friends, request, wedding fic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: What happens when you meet an ex at your friends' wedding? Well, sometimes you end up working things out.





	1. yeet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBigFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is the song of the same name by the Beatles.

Ouma’s luggage trailed behind as he walked over his rental for this trip. Thankfully it’s a smaller airport so getting through didn’t take long, but he still wasn’t fond of airports. On the plus side, it wasn’t LAX, so it could be worse, he muses. He unlocks the car and stores his luggage, pulling his phone and car charger out of his backpack before he does. He pulls up Waze and enters in the hotel he’s staying at. It's a couple of miles from the planned wedding site, but it’s one of the cheaper quality ones, so he went with it. He’d still have over an hour's drive to the hotel, either way, so it doesn’t make much of a difference to him. 

It's almost nine at night by the time he checks in, but he still calls up Harukawa once he gets his stuff up to his room. “Hey, butthead.” He can hear her scoff over the receiver, but he only chuckled. 

“Hi, brat. What do you want? It’s,” there’s a pause on her end, “twenty-three past nine, in the middle of the night.” She sounds tired, so she probably stepped out when she answered the phone. Then again her flight must have been as long as his, and if he’s feeling it then she is too. 

But still, he’s bright as he cheers, “What hotel are you at? I haven’t seen you in decades and I demand a hug from my sister and her gay ass fiancee.” 

He can imagine her raising her eyebrows, “Only one of them?” 

He deadpans, “Yes. Teny is the only worthy one of a supreme leader’s hugs.” 

He can hear her huff a laugh, before giving him the address and room number, “You better not be loud, some of them have already gone to sleep.” 

“I’ll be as quiet as a baby,” he promises. He hears her scoff once more before the two hang up and Ouma heads over to her hotel. He texted her that he’s here and waits for a bit. Soon Chabashira, Harukawa, and Akamatsu join him outside. “What’s up losers,” he greets. Though raises an eyebrow at Akamatsu. 

She answers his silent question, “I’m waiting for someone else too.” 

He nods and turns to the other two and Harukawa tosses him a keycard, “If you lose it or use it to annoy us, I will kill you.” 

He quickly catches it and smirks, “Aww, what you don’t trust me? I’m hurt!” 

Chabashira rubs his hair, “Yeah sucks to be you degenerate.” He shrills and tries to bat her hands away. But she only laughs at his misery. “How’s the world been for you? Still traveling?” 

“Yeah, I am. The world is still boring as always. But that’s a lie! Somehow there’s still something new everywhere I go. I did stop back home for a bit before leaving for here, but before that, I was in keeping on an old client in England. I can’t say much because of confidentiality, but just know they’re really making proud. And that’s saying something!” Ouma pauses, before asking, “But how the gym looking,” he looks over to Harukawa briefly, “And the kids aren’t giving you too much trouble are they, Maki?” 

Harukawa rolls her eyes, “Like it’s difficult for your clients to make you proud. And we both know I can still handle a bunch of children, I put up with you don’t I?” 

The girls ignore his cry of ‘rude!’ and Chabashira says her own piece, “It’s doing great! We just got some new equipment in and attendance has never been higher!” 

Ouma nods, “That’s good. But then again, why wouldn’t people go to your gym? It’s like the only queer-friendly gym around those parts.” 

“Because they’re afraid of getting their ass kicked,” Harukawa chimes in. 

“Hey! I only beat up assholes!” Chabashira defends. 

“And a lot of people are assholes,” Ouma adds. 

Chabashira crosses her arms and pouts, “You guys are mean.” 

Harukawa wraps her arm Chabashira’s hip, “We only tease ‘cause we love you.” 

Ouma jumps, “Yeah we do!’ But then a wicked smirk goes across his face, “Just Maki wants to fuck you too.” 

Both girls just look at him a say at the same time, “I will end your twink ass.” “Do you want to die?” He just cackles, and soon the two lighten up and chuckle along too. 

Though their conversation is interrupted by Akamatsu who cheers at the apparent arrival of her own friend, “You made it!” The three turn towards the newcomer and Ouma feels his heart sink. 

Violet eyes meet gold and he knows exactly who he’s staring at, his ex. Said ex quickly looks away and at Akamatsuand greets her, “Hello Kaede, it’s good to see you,” he looks over to the other three, “The same for you, Harukawa-san, Chabashira-san,…” his eyes linger on Ouma briefly, “And Kokichi.” 

Harukawa raises an eyebrow, Chabashira calls him a degenerate, and Akamatsu eyes widen as she asks, “You know him!?” 

“We went to college together,” Ouma’s voice is as cold as ice as he explains. 

Chabashira, knowing there has to be more to this story, asks “And?” 

“We used to, ah, date,” Saihara adds and after a moment of Ouma remaining silent. 

Harukawa is staring down Saihara, but is speaking to Ouma when she asks, “So this is who you were talking about.” her voice as cold as Ouma’s. 

“Yeah,” is all Ouma adds. 

Saihara fidgets, “Are- are you still mad?” 

Ouma glares at him, he flinches. Ouma can’t even take a sick satisfaction from that with how beyond furious he is. Though that isn’t what he says, “I don’t know.” He muses with false cheer, “Do you still have your head so far up your own ass that’s it’s a choking hazard?” 

Saihara frowns, “… I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Ouma rolls his eyes, “Okay here let’s make this easy. I’m going to go get something to eat and go to bed.” He claps his hands, His cheer seeming less false, but still clearly faked, “So goodnight Tenko, Maki, and Kae-yay-ad. I’ll see you three tomorrow.” He’s cheer drops when he looks at Saihara, “And I hope I don’t see you again!” He turns on his heels and storms off. He was actually hungry, and he thinks he saw some nice looking restaurant he can stop at on his way back to the hotel that’s hopefully still open. 

* * *

The next morning proved to be quite nice for the plans set. Apparently, there was an old marketplace near where they were planning the wedding, so one of the things everyone was going to do was walk around it. But it’s supposed to look quite pretty there, so before he leaves his room, Ouma grabs his camera. He may not be a photographer professionally, but he still likes to capture photos of the different things he sees everywhere he goes. And like that, he heads down to his rental for this trip and heads over to meet up with everyone else, though he sees he’s going to be a bit early. Which does, however, work out since he knows the girls would be there early regardless, but Saihara would not be, so he can avoid his ex. 

Though of course things don’t go as predicted, yes the girls are there but look like Akamatsu woke up Saihara too. On the plus side, Saihara looks like the walking dead with how tired he is. Still, not a morning person, and Ouma’s willing to bet Akamatsu also didn’t let him have coffee yet. Least he doesn’t have to worry about Saihara right now, as he’s currently out of commission. Ouma joins the group waiting, and Harukawa spots his camera, “Looks new.” 

Ouma holds it up a bit, “It is. I’ve been going around so much, decided my camera needed an upgrade too. And got some spare memory cards too, so I should be set.” Ouma lets the camera hang down again. “So who else are we waiting for?” 

“Mostly the other degenerates,” Chabashira answers. Ouma nods sagely and the two busts up laughing. He hears someone grumble about noise, likely the still sleepy Saihara, but the two ignore it and the group sans Saihara begins to chat while waiting. After a little bit, the other guys slowly show up, as does Shirogane. Then they all split up and go through the marketplace. The girls mostly going off together, with Amami joining them, though Iruma, Yumeno, and Chabashira join Ouma in his quest to find the most ridiculous looking thing being sold that they can find. The rest of the guys going off in their own groups, sans Saihara who goes on his own to find someplace selling coffee most likely. 

The four making banter while jumping from store to store, with Ouma taking pictures every now and then in between. Some of the pictures just being of the girls doing something ridiculous, but some are more scenic ones. Especially those areas of different water structures. He noticed while one water thing was complex, it had nothing in the water; another much bigger had ducks; the small simple one-off at the edge of the marketplace had fish. There was also some old dude with a blue-and-gold macaw in the middle of the marketplace. He got a couple of pictures of the bird by itself and of it resting on the girls’ arms. Though they insisted on swiping his camera so they could take one of the bird on his arm. He eventually let them but made sure they knew that if they broke his camera there would be hell to pay. 

Eventually, they came back to one of the general stores and perused through the toys there. Ouma was reaching to pick one up when he noticed someone in his blindspot doing the same, so he quickly pulls back and looks at the stranger. Except his luck sucks today as it’s no stranger, it’s Saihara. And it seems Saihara had the same idea as him because the other was staring right at him. 

“O- oh! Kok-” Saihara starts. 

Ouma cuts him off, “No. No, I don’t think you get to use my given name anymore, I may have let it slide in front of the girls last night. But let me make it clear now, you don’t get to call me that anymore.” Saihara steps back and stutters an apology. Ouma rolls his eyes, “What are even doing in the toy area? Thought this stuff was too ‘immature’ and too much of ‘distraction’ for you?” Ouma pauses, though starts again before Saihara can speak, “Actually no, I know! You must be an alien imposter who’s replaced the old Saihara-chan!” 

Saihara chuckles and shakes his head, “Ah- no.” 

Ouma clicks his tongue, “Shame, you would’ve been fun then.” He turns on his heel, “Guess we’re matched in disappointment, see ya never Saihara-chan!” And he leaves the store, finding the girls waiting outside, the three continue on. Ouma refusing to say a word about what took him so long. 

Eventually, the girls spot their fiancees and Ouma tells them to go be gay with them instead of bothering him. They call bullshit on the bothering part but still go to hang out with their fiancees for lunch. Ouma keeps wandering, and is looking through one store when he hears a panic near the front, he heads over to find several of the ducks from earlier inside the store. Ouma quickly attempts to calm the panic and is only marginally successful. At least one person steps closer to him, awaiting his plan. He doesn’t who at first. But as he has them hold the door while he corrals the ducks out, he notices how familiar they are. And once he steps back inside he sees the person who had given him the assist was of course none other than Saihara. 

But he doesn’t get to think about it long since the store owner comes up and gives them some cash for ice cream for having gotten the ducks out of the store without much destruction. The two leave with the money in hand. And as tempted as Ouma was to just leave, he sighs and starts heading towards the ice cream parlor. And he notices Saihara isn’t following calls out, “You coming or what?” 

Saihara jumps and rushes into step with Ouma, “Ah, sorry.” Ouma just shrugs him off. 

The two step inside the small shop and order. Ouma getting a large cookie dough and Saihara a small mint chocolate chip. The two pay and then take a seat outside. Ouma hanging back off the edge of the seat and into the sun, while Saihara takes the seat closer to the door to the parlor. 

“We did good today.” Saihara starts. Ouma raises an eyebrow and waits for him to continue, “We always did work well together huh?” 

Ouma scoffs, “Yeah I thought so too, but then look what happened.” His voice remains cold and flat. 

Saihara flinches, “I- I want to- to just be friends again, you know?” 

Ouma glares him down, “Yeah well maybe I’d rather forget you even exist.” Ouma closes his eyes and sighs, “Did you really think after all this time I’ve spent trying to get over you that you could just waltz back into my life?” He opens his eyes and stares down Saihara, “Do I need to remind you that it was you who wanted me gone in the first place? You can’t seriously think I’d want to see you again after that, did you?” 

Saihara looks down his ice cream, “… no.” 

Ouma shakes his head. Grabbing his ice cream and leaving Saihara to just sit there. He resolves to avoid Saihara for the rest of the day. Heart aching all over again. During his wandering, he comes across Harukawa, who had briefly stepped away from her fiancees to use the bathroom. She immediately notices his damped mood and pulls him off to the side to talk. 

She sighed, “So what happened this time? Thought you were having fun earlier.” Direct as always. 

And though he's tempted to pretend he's fine, he knows she won't let him walk till he tells her the truth. So his resolve crumbles and the words pour from his lips before he can take them back, "Saihara has decided he wants to be friends again, which is bullshit when you know he's the one who decided he didn't want us to be together in the first place. He acted like I was supposed to be happy to see him but then turned around when confronted with this and says he wasn't expecting that. It's just arrrghhh!” Ouma growls. Frustration emanating from his every word. 

Harukawa keeps looking forward, “You know you never told us what happened back then. But look,” she sighs, “It’s been a while since college Ko and look how much has changed for you since then. I know you don’t owe him anything, but try talking to Kaede, she knows him better than I do. If you don’t want to see him, ask her if he’s changed and then decide if you still want him to go to hell or not.” She looks at Ouma, “Cause I know you. You wouldn’t be this worked up if you didn’t still care, so go find your closure, doofus.” She pulls him into a side hug and ruffles at his arm. 

And Ouma can't help but think if he's changed then so has she. After all, the Harukawa he knew as a kid would die before she showed a remote amount of affection for anyone in any setting, but now she's giving hugs in public. He's proud of how far they've both come. Actually hell, looking at the other girls too, the ones he knows have changed too. He's especially proud of Chabashira, though she still calls guys degenerate, she won't try to chuck them across a room if they even look at a girl anymore. It was fun being her friend when they were kids. Though he must relent, maybe she has a point. It couldn't hurt to ask. Okay, it will hurt, but it's time to stop running he supposes. 

They sit there, arms quietly wrapped around each other for a little while longer. The moment is actually pretty nice, though it makes Ouma wish he was closer to his sister. In the quiet of the moment he resolves that after this to keep in better touch with not just her, but Chabashira and the others too. He doesn’t remember the last time since before the wedding that he’s talked to Amami and that has to be a crime. And with that silent promise, the moment ends and the two pull back. Harukawa stands and pats Ouma’s shoulder in a silent goodbye before heading back to her fiancees. Ouma sits there in the sun for a little longer after that, but soon he too stands up and gets a move on. Time won’t stop just because he’s conflicted. 

* * *

The next morning Ouma heads straight to the girl's hotel room and lets himself in with his card key. Determined to get some answers. Akamatsu is the only one in currently, the other girls apparently down at breakfast. He can't help but think, fucking early risers. Though he would question why Akamatsu was still here, except the room looks like a hurricane tore through it and at the center is Akamatsu who’s frantically searching around. He steps further inside, “So what the fuck happened here exactly?” 

Akamatsu spins around, hand on her heart, before letting out, “Oh thank god.” Taking a sigh of relief as she does. She stands and pulls Ouma further into the room, “I’m missing my earrings that Maki got me. And I was going to wear them for the wedding, but when I had looked in my jewelry to get something for today, it was gone! I’ve been going through this entire room to find it, you’ve got to help. I’ve already called Shuichi, but he still isn’t here. So please,” she asks him. 

Ouma sighs and nods, “Alright, I’ll help. But you’ve got to answer some questions I have.” 

Akamatsu’s whole body drops in relief, “Thank you,” As sincere as always when she says this, “And yeah if I know the answer, I’ll tell you. But can we focus on finding my earrings.” 

Ouma nods and walks around the room with a careful eye, thinking of everywhere small the earrings could have gone to, "Is it still in its box?" 

Akamatsu looks around with him while answering, "Likely so, the box wasn't with everything else either, so I'm hoping their together." Ouma nods and continues the search. The two slowly make their way through the room, though Ouma also picking up, while Akamatsu panic searches. Though after a bit she pauses and looks around for her phone, spotting the cleaning Ouma has done, "Oh! You didn't need to do that!" 

Ouma shrugs her off, “It’ll make it easier to search, and this checks to see if maybe it got thrown in everything that got moved while you were searching.” He looks back to the blanket that he’s holding, “Besides, contrary to popular belief, I’m a pretty neat guy.” He looks out the window, without really seeing out of it, “That and well when you grow up with Maki for a sister you learn to like cleanliness.” 

Akamatsu nods and walks over, still searching for her phone at the same time, “You know both of you do that, refer to each other as siblings, but no offense, you don’t look alike at all.” 

Ouma shrugs and looks at her, “It’s like that sometimes.” 

Akamatsu pauses her search, "Something from your pasts, isn't it? Neither one of you tend to talk about that a lot I've noticed." 

Ouma sighs, “Yeah, it… it wasn’t great.” Ouma closes his eyes and his whole body sags down, burdened by a weight only one other person truly understands, “We say we’re trying to forget, but… how can we forget something like that?” He opens his eyes and looks at her, “One good thing come out of that and that was Maki.” 

Akamatsu gives him a sad smile, “For what it’s worth, I think you’re both pretty great. I’m glad I got the chance to know you two.” 

Ouma chuckles, “… Thanks.” 

Akamatsu’s smile brightens, “Of course Kokichi!” She knocks her shoulder against his, “You’re important to me, and not just because you’re important to Maki too.” 

Ouma smiles but then shoves her away, “Okay enough being sappy,” Akamatsu chuckles and so he begins to laugh too. Though soon he trails off, “You know I’ve been meaning to ask you something actually.” 

Akamatsu lets her laughter die down too, “What’s up?” 

Ouma puts down the blanket as it should be and continues to clean as he asks, “As you’ve seen I used to know Saihara-chan. And we didn’t leave off of the best of notes. So I guess I wanted to know what he’s like now. Is he the same person who basically told me his work would always matter more than me and that I could go fuck myself pretty much? Or did he finally get his head out of his ass?” 

Akamatsu nods, and continues the search for her phone, in an effort to make this less awkward, “He still cares about his work quite a lot. But he won’t ever say it’s more important than his friends or what have you. He’s calmed down quite a bit from his college days. And I’m not just saying all of this. Trust me. I’ve been friends with him for a long time, I was there when he was in college. I know what he was like, even if I never got to see the full picture due being in different schools and obviously I wasn’t dating him. But I get it. And I get why you’re mad, but if you’re looking for a reason to give him a chance then this is it. He’s better now. And if he isn’t you tell me and I’ll kick his butt! As his best friends it’s my job to tell him off when he’s being stupid, so don’t hesitate to let me know, okay?” 

Ouma nods, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Akamatsu hums, "Good!" At the same time, she finds her phone, "Ah ha! Here it is. Now, where is he?" She taps furiously on her phone. And then after a few minutes, there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She hurries to the door. Letting Ouma finish cleaning up. She opens the door and as expected, it's Saihara. She invites him in and pushes him immediately to work trying to find her earrings. 

The three bounce around the room searching, Ouma cleaning up any mess the other two make behind them. Eventually, Saihara spots the earring box behind the nightstand. And retrieves it, reveals that the earrings have been found, not just the box. Akamatsu cheers and pulls the two into a big hug before putting the earrings where they belong and rushing out of the room. Leaving the two boys in her wake. 

Saihara looks over at Ouma, “I- I know you said you don’t want to see me again… but do- do you wanna go to that aquarium that was across from the marketplace yesterday?” 

Ouma looks to him and sighs, “Fine, but you’re paying.” 

Saihara visibly lights up, every part of his body lifting like it’s about to come off the ground. “Of course!” He realizes how loud he was and immediately quiets, “Ah, sorry. Do you wanna go then?” 

Ouma shrugs, “Sure, but we’re stopping for breakfast first, my pick.” He begins to walk to the door. 

Saihara rushing behind to catch up, “Su- sure thing!” Voice squeaking. 

Ouma just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. 

* * *

After grabbing food the two make their way to the aquarium. It’s a bit expensive to get in, but it is a tourist kind of place, so go figure. It's noisy, but Ouma immediately spots and manta ray touch tank and willing to forgive the noise to check it out. He does take note of how they give the manta rays plenty of time to relax from dealing with people and hums in appreciation. It so far looks like an actually humane aquarium, okay now he doesn't mind being here too much then and might actually look into buying some gifts for DICE. Though he shakes his head from the thoughts and focuses on the present of dragging Saihara to the touch tank with him. 

The tank is a rather large and Ouma finds a spot with the least amount of people and stands with Saihara there. Rolling up his sleeves and dipping his hand carefully into the water. And soon a ray passes by and headbutts his hand, or at least what’s probably the closest thing a manta ray can do to that. And okay Ouma has to admit that’s really cute. Soon he notices Saihara has also placed a hand in the water. 

Ouma watches as a ray swims up against the side of the tank to look at Saihara and he chuckles under his breath. He continues to watch as Saihara gently pets the ray with a soft smile on his face. Ouma feels his breath catch because it's a sweet sight, but also something the Saihara he knew would never be caught dead doing. Though he startles out of his thought he gets lightly splashed by another ray. He chuckles and brings his attention back to the tank. The two spend a little while long petting and hanging with the rays before deciding to look at everything else, drying and cleaning their hands before they move on. 

They go through looking at the different animals throughout. Admiring the beauty of it all in companionable silence. And the more Ouma see the more he's glad Saihara asked him to go, and not just because he's still not over how humane and high quality the areas are for each of the animals, especially in comparison to some other aquariums he's been to. But to see Saihara in a setting like this? While smiling and occasionally taking pictures or looking particularly interested in the stories of how the different animals came to be in the aquarium? It was something he could only dream of back when they were dating… Maybe Akamatsu was right, maybe he has gotten better. But he supposes only time will tell, they haven't even really spoken yet. 

Eventually, they get to an inside portion of the aquarium. There's another touch tank and Ouma can't resist heading over to it. Saihara following along with a smile. He doesn't argue as he takes a place next Ouma and reaches into the water. But he does comment, "You really like touching everything you can get away with don't you?" 

Ouma rolls his eyes, “Thought you would’ve realized this by now. I always would mess with everything regardless of if I’m supposed to or not. It was you who never wanted to do anything more than study for the next test.” He pointedly refuses to bring his eyes up from the sharks within the tank. 

Saihara looks down at his hand within the water of the tank below, “I really didn’t did I?” He seems to be lost in thought so Ouma leaves him, be while Ouma quietly runs his fingers along the back of the sharks and fish as they pass by. “Do you ever wonder where it all went wrong?” Ouma sighs like he knew this was coming, but Saihara continues now looking up at Ouma, “We were happy at first, weren’t we?” 

Ouma shrugs, “I tried to forget to be honest. Happiness can’t carry a relationship through forever.” 

Saihara looks back down, “Oh.” 

Ouma pulls his hand out of the tank and walks over the cleaning station, “Yeah, well can you blame me for wanting to forget the guy who told me I would never be more important than his work. That no matter what I did, it wouldn’t be enough.” Ouma sighs, “Maybe I could have been better too. But would that have even changed a thing? Or would it have always ended the same way, with a shout and a slamming door?” 

Saihara throws away the towels, “I-” 

Ouma shakes his head and keeps walking to the next area, “I just wanted to be with you, I meant it when I said I loved you. But I-” Ouma cuts himself off, “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Saihara tilts his head, “If there’s more you should say it, you’d never been one to shy away from speaking your mind, so I don’t see why you wouldn’t now.” 

“Do you really want to know?” Ouma waits for a nod and then scoffs, “Fine then, I felt the only reason you ever cared to be there the little you were was to figure me out like I was some kind of puzzle. You just wanted to solve the next mystery and move on.” Ouma keeps walking. Staring, but unseeing at all the creatures in the tanks that see but are unknowing of what’s truly going on outside of their own little world. “Even now, it feels more like you’ve been trying to solve a mystery that went cold years ago than you actually trying just,” Ouma waves his hands in the air a bit trying to find the words he’s looking for, “be there because you want to just hang out, because you like spending your time around me just being.” 

Saihara sinks a little, he can’t argue with that. The others have said it to him before too. That he treats people more like mysteries and puzzles than like actual people. Trying to solve people rather than understand and accept them. But there’s one bit he can argue, “Yeah, I do try to figure people out more than anything else. But I didn’t just hang out with you to solve you or whatever. I wanted to be there like you did, I like you Ouma-kun, you can take anything and make a good joke of it, you’re smart like no one else I’ve met before, and you always challenged me to think about the world from more than just my own point of view, even if I didn’t always listen and do that. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met and that’s the truth.” 

“… you and your truths, do you ever get sick of them?” 

Saihara would be offended, but he can hear the amused lit to Ouma's voice, so he can't help but smile, "Depends, but think this deserves honesty." 

Ouma rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Saihara, “Okay mister high and mighty, don’t get a big head like Momota-chan. You would be way less fun then.” 

Saihara chuckles, “What’s with you and Kaito? I like i swear for as long as I knew you both, you’ve never liked him!” 

“Everyone needs a rival Saihara-chan, life would be boring without it!" Saihara begins to laugh harder and Ouma gasps in a joking offense, "you dare laugh at the sacred practice of rivalry!?" 

Saihara tries to contain his laughter but fails considerably, "O- okay!" Punctuating the word with a giggle. 

Ouma soon drops his pout and lets a smile spread across his face. Maybe he wouldn’t regret accepting Saihara’s invitation after all. Soon though the laughter calms and the two keep walking. “You know walking silence is boring, so I have a fun and totally not boring idea!” 

“What’s that idea then?” 

“Let’s play a questions game, we go back and forth asking questions about what we’re doing these days,” Ouma answers with a dramatic flourish. 

Saihara ends up agreeing. And Ouma learns that he did end up being a detective. And he got a cat that he named Cinnamon, who is currently being watched by his uncle while he’s here. And that he’s been sharing an apartment with Akamatsu, though soon may have to look into getting a new roommate now that she’s getting married. And he’s recently taken up trying to learn to play guitar, though only acoustic. 

And for how much Ouma learned, so did Saihara. Like how Ouma had ended up becoming a traveling psychologist. Or how he always tries to take pictures and buy trinkets from every place he visits for the group of childhood friends he calls DICE. Or how he has been painting his nails a lot recently in an effort to stop biting them. Or how he tried to a journal of all the things that happen while he's on the road, but he's never managed to finish or remember often. 

“I wonder what the younger us would say if they could see us now?” 

“You’d probably yell at yourself to get to work and study.” 

“Was I really that bad?” 

“I completely change dormitories because of what happened, you tell me. I still don’t get why the hell you even did that shit in the first place.” 

Saihara looks down in silence for a bit. But after a few moments he began to speak, “Do you remember how much I spoke about my parents back then?” 

Ouma tilts his head, “I don’t think you ever even mentioned them.” 

Saihara lifts his head, facing forward, "That's because they weren't really in the picture for me growing up, in fact, my uncle ended up having to be the one who raised me. And I'm thankful for that, but… but my uncle is just a detective himself and they really don't make the most money. So when it came time to either go to college or try to get an entry-level job somewhere, I figured it would be the latter I ended up doing. But then my parents called and said I would be going to college with them paying. And they took their time to constantly remind me while in college that they were paying and expected perfection out of me. Trying to guilt me into getting nothing but straight A's." 

And as you can tell, it worked, I was the perfect student. I worked myself to the bone, putting my work above everything, neglecting the people who mattered most. It wasn’t until after I graduated did I feel the weight of all the guilt from what I had done, and I only felt it then because Akamatsu graduated to and took her chance to immediately come over and tell me off. Made me realize I didn’t need to listen to them anymore. She got me to, as you put it before, pull my head out of my ass. But by then it was too little too late to change anything. You had left and even then it’s not like you owed me another chance or anything. So the most I could do was try to fix my attitude and try to keep moving forward.” 

Ouma hums and the two fall into another silence, however unlike the one earlier, this one was filled with thoughtfulness. But after a while Ouma speaks, voice barely above a whisper, “You’re right, I don’t owe you another chance, but lucky for you I’m giving you one anyways.” But he quickly raises his voice to a regular level and changes the topic before Saihara can comment, “Let’s go see what the 4-D theater is about.” So Saihara lets it drop and the two continue to go through the aquarium. 

The two chatting frequently and occasionally making jokes about the different sights in the random dinosaur exhibit next to the theater. Though when it comes time for the seal performance, Ouma can't help but be entranced at the sight. And a quick glance finds Saihara just as interested too. Eventually, they decide to draw their visit to a close and head through the gift shop exit. Ouma buying several socks and silly toys on his way out. And the two headed back to the hotel. 

“Thanks for the invite out, thought I was going to end up getting pissed and having to walk back to the hotel, glad that wasn’t the case, though.” 

Saihara chuckles, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself then.” Though before Ouma leaves he shoves a weird-looking killer whale plushie into Saihara’s arms, “Wha-!?” 

Ouma jumps back though and waves while running off, “See ya tomorrow Saihara-chan!” 

Leaving Saihara behind to chuckle and smile warmly at the gift before driving off to his own hotel. 


	2. yote

Ouma awoke to several panicked texts on his phone from Chabashira. So Ouma quickly throws on his shoes and heads out, it’s not like she hasn't seen him look worse before, so he doesn’t worry about changing out of his pajamas. And he rushes through the winding halls of the hotel and doesn’t knock as he slips into the room. 

The girl is still in her own pajamas and curled up on the bed. Ouma carefully walks towards her and sits on the edge of the bed, “You called?” his voice quiet. 

Chabashira’s voice is hoarse as she answers, “I panicked.” 

He scoots closer, “Panicked about what?” 

She lifts her head, her face is red and eyes puffy, “How do I know I’m not making a mistake? What if this is all wrong?” 

Ouma silently sighs, his heart aching for the one in front of him, but smiles gently, "You won't know, it's a leap of faith. You won't know if you don't at least try though." He raises his hand and waits, once she nods he carefully pulls her into a side hug and sways them both side to side and he continues, "Tell me, do you love them?" 

Chabashira softly nods, “More than anything.” 

Ouma gently bumps their head together as he says, “Do you know what I see everything I see them looking at you?” 

Chabashira gives a bittersweet chuckle, “I don’t know, what?” 

Ouma’s smile lifts a bit, “I see love. They love you just as much as you love them. It’s almost sickening how sweet it all is.” His smile lifting even more once his joke pulls a slightly happier laugh from Chabashira. “But still, if you all love each other that much, then this could never be a mistake Teny.” 

Chabashira pulls Ouma into a fierce hug, and so quietly he almost misses it, whispers, “Thank you, Kich.” 

Ouma returns it with just as much energy, “Anytime, just like we promised back when we were kids remember?” 

Chabashira nods into the hug, “Yeah, no matter what, we’d be there for each other, always.” 

The two sit there, wrapped around each other in a warm silence. Then Chabashira begins to pull back and Ouma let her go. He lets her wipe her eyes once more before asking, "So you ready to get all dressed up? You've got photos before the wedding right?" 

Chabashira laughs, this time the worry from before melting away, “Yeah, yeah. You mind helping? You’re weirdly good at this kind of thing.” 

Ouma smiles, “Sure thing, but I’m only good because both you and Makiroll aren’t you know.” 

Chabashira rolls her eyes, "Oh haha. Jerk." 

Ouma grins, “When have I ever not been?” 

Chabashira turns and walks backward as she asks, "Do you want me to answer that?" 

Ouma playfully gasps, “Rude!” Though he smiles when he sees her visibly rises away from her unease from before and as her laughter lights up the room. 

* * *

Ouma sits in the little banquet hall inside the hotel, that’s been reserved for the wedding. Amami sits across from him, “So I’m guessing you did Chabashira’s makeup then?” 

Ouma takes a bite from his sandwich, “Nope! Chabashira’s fairy godmother did.” 

“I didn’t know you had a side job as a fairy godmother,” Amami smirks. 

Ouma rolls his eyes, “Fuck you too, Avacado.” 

Amami laughs, “Don’t keep leaving yourself open for counters and you won’t have to deal with me calling you out anymore.” 

Ouma rolls his eyes again, "You're going to cause me to get my eyes stuck to the back of my head with how much I'm rolling them." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are." 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes!” 

“No!” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

Amami raises his hands, "Alright, alright whatever you say, dork." 

Ouma groans, “Why is everyone bullying me today!? First Teny and now you, is this torture know no bounds!?” 

Amami snorts and checks the time on his phone, “You done drama queen? Because we should go get ready for the wedding now.” 

Ouma scarfs down the rest of his food, “Let’s go!” Amami ruffles Ouma’s hair while he screeches before walking away to his own hotel room, wherever it is. While Ouma runs off to his own room. 

* * *

Ouma carefully pulls his hair back in a low ponytail and steps back to look into the mirror. At the girl's request, he's wearing a formal kimono colored in various purples. The girls wanted to do a mix of both western and traditional weddings. And well one part of traditional is what's worn. And he couldn't refuse them for this. Though it's been a very long while since he's last worn one, he's thankful that he still remembers how to get it on. And with that, he leaves for the wedding. 

He meets Gokuhara and Hoshi once he arrives. The three taking the time to catch up. Ouma learns that soon the two are going to begin planning their own wedding. He pokes fun at them a bit, but his words ring with joy for the two. And he promises to be there when they request him to join. And Ouma's glad he's good about not crying because otherwise, he'd be bawling his eyes out. He's missed this. He's missed everyone so much and this just reminds him of that. 

But he shakes away his regret and reminds himself that he’s promising to do better. So he keeps talking with the two and just takes a moment to be there. To be happy. To be with friends. Though his moment takes a break when he hears footsteps behind him. And Ouma realizes even after all this time he can still recognize those steps. Hoshi and Gokuhara let Ouma and Saihara have a moment alone. 

Ouma turns and his breath catches in his chest. He's almost forgotten how nicely Saihara cleans up. His kimono marked in blues, they're brighter than what one may expect from Saihara. Ouma knows Akamatsu must've picked the kimono out with those colors. And they definitely work for him. Saihara looks good in bright colors. Better than Ouma really would like for the sake of his heart, but still. "Hey," he breathes out. 

“Hey yourself,” Saihara responds, sounding equally as breathless. “You- you look wonderful by the way.” 

“Ah,” Ouma can fell a blush begin to rise, “You too.” 

“I- I was looking for you earlier.” 

“Oh? Why so?” 

“I guess I just wanted to see you.” 

“Well, here I am.” 

“I can see that. Where were you by the way?” 

“Talking with Teny.” 

“Ah.” 

The two stand there in silence admiring one another, though Ouma doing so more slyly than Saihara. 

But eventually Ouma breaks it, “We should head inside and take our places.” 

Saihara blinks, “Ahh, right! I should go see Kaede, she left some note cards back in the hotel room.” 

Ouma nods, “I’m going to hang with Harukawa before the ceremony begins, I’m walking her down the aisle.” 

Saihara nods, “Right! I remember Kaede mentioning how they’re taking that bit from western weddings if I remember correctly.” 

“Yeah, you’ve got it.” 

“I guess I’ll see you after the wedding.” 

“I guess you will.” The two awkwardly head inside and part ways. 

* * *

The wedding goes through with a grand success. And Ouma has to admit it was really a beautiful sight. And he was right when he told Chabashira that they all love each other more than anything else. Just the look in their eyes, you could tell at that moment the only people in the world were each other. And he really couldn't blame them. 

But that part is done, now it’s just the reception to get through. But it’s not very difficult. He sits at a table with Saihara, Hoshi, Shirogane, Gokuhara, and Amami. And most of them are pretty easy to get along with. So they spend most of the time talking about everything, the past, the future, the wedding. It’s a good conversation. And when it came time for speeches, he managed to get a good balance between serious and playful that kept attention and managed to improve the already very bright mood. 

Though when an area is set up to dance Ouma realizes he's might've drunk a bit too much. Because the ground is swaying a bit and he could hear the slur in voice when he accepted Amami's offer of hanging out on the side of the dance area. But still he managed to not fall on his ass, so he'd say it was a success. 

From their spot, Ouma and Amami watch the crowd. Ouma smiles when he catches sight of the girls dancing. It's a sweet sight and the alcohol means it could never be sickeningly sweet. But in the corner of his eye, Ouma sees a sight not even remotely as sweet. 

Shirogane and is talking to Saihara, but Ouma can recognize the expression she has on anywhere, even in his impaired state. And a glance to his side shows he's not the only one who's caught sight of this. Saihara tries to shuffle away from the antagonist Shirogane, but she refuses to let him go. Amami begins to walk towards the two and Ouma is right next to him. They close in and Ouma hears what Shirogane was even saying. 

“Oh come on, I know you all depressed about your ex, but you need to stop being such a little bitch and get out there. Just dance you fucking coward, god it’s not like it’s hard.” There’s a slur to her voice and she seems to also have trouble standing. Ouma figures she also must be drunk. 

Ouma steps forward, “You know that’s no way to invite someone to dance Shirogane. So why don’t you back off.” 

Shirogane laughs, “Oh if it isn’t the lying bitch and the green slut.” 

Ouma steps closer to her, “Okay I see how this is going to be. But let’s save us both some time and just fucking knock it off Shirogane.” 

"Or what? You act so tough but at the end of the day your just a weak piece of shit. " Shirogane prods at Ouma's torso, "You're all bark and no bite, everyone knows this you fake prick." 

"Please just leave him alone Shirogane-san! You're not in your right mind." Saihara cries out. 

“She never is,” Ouma bites out. 

“You act like you’re any better.” But she steps back and turns to Saihara, “And you act like you can handle anything, the only person weaker than Ouma is you. So I don’t see why you’re even bothering.” A teardrop falls to the ground. 

“You better leave him the fuck alone,” Ouma growls. 

Shirogane spins back to him, “Or what? You aren’t just weak mentally, you’re physically weak as well you know, so it’s not like you can do anything twig,” she giggles to herself. 

And Ouma’s had one too many to drink and far too much of Shirogane’s bullshit. It’s one thing to rag on him, but to go after Saihara and Amami? No, just fucking no. So before he can even think about what he’s doing, his fist connects with her face. And soon everything becomes a blur. All he knows is Shirogane is looking a lot worse off than he is. 

But soon two familiar figures pull a struggling Shirogane back and soon there’s another familiar figure in front of him, blocking his sight of Shirogane. So that’s what Amami was doing! Amami and Chabashira pull Shirogane across the room from Ouma and the rest. While Harukawa glares down Ouma while asking, “Just what the fuck was that about?” 

Saihara steps forward, “It’s not his fault Harukawa-san! He was only trying to defend me.” 

Harukawa steps closer to Saihara, "Explain." So Saihara explains how Shirogane had been trying to force him to go dance and wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually ending up just insulting and belittling him until he conceded. And when he tried to get away she wouldn't let him. Eventually explaining what happened when Ouma came over. After he was done Harukawa spun on her heel and marched over to Shirogane. 

Soon the two watched as Shirogane was dragged out forcibly removed from the premises. And Akamatsu comes over to check on Saihara, while Yumeno and Amami question if Ouma is okay. He just brushes their concerns to Saihara instead. And the three lead the two to the garden to calm down. 

Soon Chabashira and Harukawa join them with some water and food to help them sober up, Ouma especially. Chabashira informing the group Shirogane has been removed by security and is no longer welcome here. Ouma takes some joy in knowing that at least. But after the two finish their respective food and drink the other five leave them to just relax on their own and to rejoin the reception at their own leisure. 

The two sit in the garden, Ouma lying on his back watching the night sky when Saihara speaks up, “Why did you do that? I know you could never let Shirogane-san mess with people like she was, but you never struck me as the time to actually outright fight someone over this.” 

Ouma sighs but refuses to tear his eyes away from the sky. Though he can feel Saihara's eyes pierce through him. He should lie, he should, he should do anything than spill his guts. But should's aren't always what people end up doing. 

Eyes tracing made-up constellation he speaks, "You know I don't do this feelings crap often, so you better be listening… I care about Sai, despite how much hurt I felt back then, I never stopped caring about you. And maybe I care more than I should. But I can't just stop caring. And seeing you hereafter every single last goddamn thing of the past, god it hurts. But on the same hand more than ever before it feels like an old wound finally beginning to heal. Like for once and for all things are okay… It won't be gone, the scars that pain has left will never go away… But they won't hurt anymore. And hey, I've always liked scars anyway I suppose." 

"… They tell our stories." Saihara finishes. 

Ouma looks over, “Yeah, yeah they do don't they?” 

Saihara smiles softly, “It won’t ever be the same, will it?” 

Ouma huffs, “Don’t think you need to ask that one.” 

Saihara’s smile grows a bit, “No, I suppose not. But that’s for the best, our past wasn’t all that great anyway.” 

“No, it was not. But I get where you're going with this." Ouma shuts his eyes and sits up. Taking a deep breath, "We always got the future." 

Saihara gently interlaces their pinkie fingers. Ouma doesn’t pull away. And the two sit for a little while longer before Ouma pulls his hand away and stands, spinning on his heel to offer his hand once more, “Let’s go back to everyone else.” 

Saihara grasps his hand and lets himself be pulled up, “Alright.” Neither one let’s go of the other’s hand even once they’re back inside. 

* * *

Ouma was up and packed early, he had a flight to catch soon. He can’t stay away from his job forever. Though honestly, he won’t want to anyway. He just had a couple things to do before he left, mainly give the keycard back to the girls before they actually kill him. And well there’s one other thing he could put on his to-do list before he goes. Saihara did tell him where he was staying after all. But he focuses on the girls first. 

They were mostly asleep, then again he’s not exactly surprised there. But Harukawa and Tojo were awake, and he realizes he’s going to have to call them by their given names. He gives Harukawa the biggest hug, playing it off as if he was just trying to annoy her. Not like he probably will end up back in the old pattern of not seeing her basically, oh wait. 

Tojo only smiles into her cup at the sight. Though she does offer, “You know if you miss her that much you do have a phone.” But her even tone doesn’t hide the snark in her words. 

Though her suggestion does give Ouma an idea, never a good thing. He wipes out his phone and suddenly a bunch of phones goes off at once. Harukawa looks at the notification and raises an eyebrow. "So none of us fall out of contact again," Ouma explains. 

Harukawa lets a smile slip onto her face, “A group chat.” 

“Like when we were kids.” Ouma returns. 

"This is most certainly one way to solve your problem," Tojo says between sips. 

“An evil supreme leader does not miss people!” He argues. 

Harukawa just ruffles his hair, “Good thing you’re not an evil supreme leader then.” 

Ouma slaps a hand to his chest in mock offense, “How dare! After all, I've given you. I see love means nothing to you." 

Harukawa scoffs, “Okay dork, now stop pestering us and go say goodbye to everyone else before you miss your flight.” 

Ouma rolls his eyes, but he can't hide the warmth in his voice when he calls back, "See you around!" Before leaving. 

He visits Hoshi and Gokuhara next, the couple sharing a room obviously. Gokuhara is asleep, however, Hoshi assures Ouma that he will let the other know that Ouma stopped by before going and about the new group chat. Though the two make a plan to hang out again soon after it's not like Gokuhara and Hoshi don't already travel a lot anyway. So what the hell, why not? The two spend a little bit longer reminiscing on this trip before Ouma has to go in order to have time to say goodbye to everyone. 

Next, he heads to see Shinguji, Momota, and Amami. He discovers Momota is still asleep, _"Oh thank fuck, I don't wanna deal with that stinky head.”_

_“Uh-huh, I see how it is. Still got that rivalry then?”_

_“Of course Ran!"_

But Shinguji and Amami are sitting around having breakfast and watching a show called ‘MythBusters.' It has explosions and looks rather exciting, Ouma makes a mental note to check it out later. Though unlike with Hoshi, Ouma doesn't stay long, letting the two go back to their breakfasts. He does take a moment to thank Amami for helping him out the previous night before he does go, however. 

He refuses to see Shirogane, however, Ouma does stop by Kiibo's hotel room. Kiibo hands Ouma a disc, letting him know that the slideshow of photos for the wedding is on it since he's going to miss seeing it and getting a disc later. The two joke around a bit, mostly with Kiibo telling Ouma to not mess with names in the group chat again. 

_"We aren’t in high school anymore!” _

_“Maybe so, but you’re never too old to have fun, Nishishishi!"_

Much to Kiibo's despair, it doesn't work very well. But still, both can hear the fondness in each other's voice, even if Ouma's is also very teasing while Kiibo’s is annoyed. Eventually, Ouma realizing it's now or never and leaves Kiibo. 

Only one last person to visit. It’d be easy not to. But Ouma must confess to himself he really does want to. Saihara seemed to have been waiting for him. Ouma figures someone told him that he had a flight to catch early this morning. Saihara has a small bottle of soda sitting on the table across from Saihara’s own mug. Ouma takes a seat in front of the soda. 

“So you have to go now then.” Saihara starts. 

Ouma shrugs, “Yeah, clients to meet, people to help, you know the drill.” 

“I see…” Saihara trails off. 

“Oh chill out Saihara-chan, it’s not like I’m dying.” Ouma attempts to lighten the heavy atmosphere. 

But his attempt is for naught, “I know, it’s just… I don’t know. I guess I’m worried that this is it. That after you leave it’s like this never happened, you know? Feels like I’ll just wake up from a dream once you’re gone.” 

Ouma sighs, Saihara just loves talking about feelings when Ouma isn't on the job. "Well, I did just make a group chat you know." 

Saihara smiles sadly, “I do know, but just…” Saihara takes a deep breath, “Please promise me that you’ll stay in contact. That after a couple months things won’t go back to us pretending like we don’t know each other again.” Saihara looks away, “I- I don't want to do that again.” 

“You know I don’t do promises.” 

“I know…” 

“But?” 

“But just this once, please.” 

Ouma sighs, he hates promises. Always too easy to break. But Saihara’s has always been different. Has always been his weakness. “Okay, fine. I promise.” 

And Saihara’s sunny smile almost makes it worth it, “Thank you Ouma-kun!” But when Saihara briefly kisses his cheek for this, Ouma feels like it’s now worth it. 

Ouma stutters out about being late, before him and his flushed face run out of the hotel room. And Ouma swears he hears a burst of almost melodic laughter rings out behind him as he goes. 

* * *

**[Time skip to Summer, 7 years later] **

Ouma stares at the door. Harukawa at his arm. He takes a deep breath. Holding it for just a few seconds. And then he lets it go. The siblings step forward and open the door. And Ouma finally catches sight of his, well, everything. He looks stunning in his pitch-black wedding gown. And Ouma can't tear his eyes away. But why would he want to? He thinks this must be how everyone else felt during their weddings. He sees the appeal. And from the look on his beloved's face, Ouma guesses he feels the exact same way. Harukawa lets him go. And Ouma's world shrinks once more, till it's just him and his love. 

Tojo begins to speak, greeting everyone and thanking them for joining this wedding. Ouma supposes the two of them did opt for a white wedding, so it makes sense. Though he doubts it matters if he had done a more traditional one anyway. Since despite Tojo speaking, he can’t hear her. He only really sees his beloved. But she soon finishes and allows the two to exchange vows. 

“Kokichi, I love you. I think that goes for saying, but I do. I may have not always realized it or been the best at showing it, but I promise you, here and now I love you. We may have not had the best start, but I promise to stand by your side. Through thick and thin, worst and best. I promise to be there, right at your side. You’re strong enough to handle anything life throws your way, but I’ll have your back no matter what anyway. And this time I’m not letting go.” 

Ouma tightens his grip on the other's hand, "You know I mean it when I say you're the most interesting person I have ever met. You're as vast as the universe, and you mean that and more to me. You're right, we weren't always great, but you know what we are? We're getting better every day. You've got to make mistakes to learn, and we did. This though? This isn't a mistake. You make me happy, you make me laugh, you make me want to be better every single day. And I can't thank you enough for that. I want to stand by your side always because I love you Shuichi. And I always will." 

The two gently slip the rings on each other’s fingers, a simple gold band engraved with, “_To forever,_” on the inside. 

Tojo asks the final question, their answers are the same, "_I do._” 

She announces that they may now kiss, and neither waste time in pulling the other close. And Ouma can’t stop smiling into the kiss, but then again neither can Saihara. And neither one would ever really want to stop. They pull away slightly and stare into each other’s eyes, smiling. 

But then Ouma's smile pulls into a smirk and his grabs Saihara's hand and sprints away, even if its a bit hard to do in heels. Soon everyone else stands and follows after. Saihara and Ouma meet eyes again and just begin to laugh. Surrounded by joy, they find a home in each other. 

And while these two’s stories together are just starting, this one is drawing to close. So let’s sign off together, shall we? Say it with me! And they all lived Happily Ever After. 

<strike>Or well, at least as close as one can get to it. </strike>


End file.
